The children of demons
by ocean breeze101
Summary: 16 year old Cathia has lived in the Orphanage since she could remember. What will happen when she meets her father, but finds a deep feud that prevents two people from being together. Two demons, Two half demons. What will they do to keep their children their children apart? Sorry if summary sucks


**This is my first black butler fanfic hope you like it!**

**I do not own Black butler (unfortunately) **

I had always knew there was something different about me. I had super speed and could jump really high. Also on occasions my eyes would glow red. That all changed when I was 12. I met a man, he said he was a demon and he could sence that I was part demon. At first I didn't believe him and I thought he was crazy. But I soon learned he was right. He trained me how to use my powers correctly. But it took a really long time. In the end it was good because a few times before he had trained me strange things would happen to me and those around me. I sighed grabbing a lock of my golden blonde hair that was all in the past. I never knew my parents. apparently my mother died birthing me and my father well, he was a demon so it wasn't like he even knew there was going to be a child.

Another boring day in the orphanage even though I was a half demon I still lived there. There was now windows in the that room me and 3 other girls have to share. four little beds cramped into a small cream room. The only pieces of furniture in it with a large old brown wardrobe, a tiny clock that barely any of the girls knew how to read, a small chair and desk. At the moment I was sitting on my bed staring into space. Miss Rayven says that it is pretty normal for a teen my age, But Mrs Lidia worry's about me and says that i am "special" witch i think i am not. A small frown reached my face as I though of the three lades who run the orphanage. Miss Rayven, Mrs Lidia and Mrs Beth. The three of them had taken care of me since I could remember. They where all pretty nice but they where not like a family. Its almost like i am a patent inside of a mental hospital. I had been adopted 2 times and been returned both times due to people getting freaked out because my Crimson eyes would occasionally glow. "That child is a demon" they would say although they where quite accurate I am a demons child.

"Cathia" said a voice from behind me.

"Cathia hello? can you hear me? helllloooooo?" yelled a preteen child

"What do you want Kathleen?" i asked

"Mrs Lidia wanted me to tell you that it is dinner time" replied the energetic girl. Kathleen was 12. She had short black hair and piercing blue eyes. Every time i looked at he I thought I was in some kind of enchanted forest. To me she looked like a pixie, so small and petite.

"CATHIA" she screamed

"What?" i yelled back

"You where daydreaming again" she replied in a loud over-dramatic voice

"and this is a bad thing why?"

"because it is dinner time" she exclaimed "and if you don't come i am going to eat your dinner" she said cheekily.

"ok, ok I'm coming" i said putting my hands up in defeat

* * *

"Goodbye" i said as i walked out the door

It felt nice to be outside of the orphanage there where no rules or boundary to be followed. I walked down the street around the corner then turned left and walked for about 8 minuets then turn right. I was at work. If you ask me it is perfectly normal for a 16-year-old girl to have a job. Others might say otherwise but I enjoy my job as a waitress.

"Evening Cathia" said my boss Allen

"Hi Allen" I replied

I quickly walked into the back of the restaurant and changed into my clean black pants and shirt. Slowly, I walked to the front of the restaurant to start clearing off the tables. When I was done that I went back to the front and took over the hostess job from Alice. Waiting for people to come was a bit boring so most of the time I drew pictures on napkins. A young man appeared in front of me scaring me a little, he had dark brown hair and goldish yellow eyes.

"Table for one" he said softly

"Certainly" I replied

I led him to a table near the back with one chair.

"Do you like this table?" I asked "Because if you don't we have many other tabled near the front"

"No thank you" he replied "here is fine, Thank you Cassia"

"Your server will be here soon to take your order" I said and walked away.

That was really weird, I thought to myself. I lost my name pin yesterday, I think. How did he know my name? Do I possibly know him from somewhere?

I continued my day of work with those questions on my mind.

A woman and her two children walked in the door. The bell ringing softly.

"Hello mam table for three?" I asked politely

"yes she replied

I guided them to a table in the middle keeping my eyes on that man the whole time. I felt relived when he finally left.

One last question stayed in my mind after he left. When he came in the door why didn't the bell ring?

* * *

"Bye guys see you to tomorrow" I said waving to my coworker as I walked out the door. I walked quickly down the street, It was pretty dark If there wasn't any street lamps I probably could not have seen anything.

"Cassia" Said a voice from behind me

"I whipped around to face the man from earlier.

"what do you want? I asked in a semi annoyed tone.

"To talk" he replied "It is very rare to meet another half breed demon"

I gasped a little as I stared wide eyes at the man.

"Demon?" I said shakily laughing "Demon's don't exist you must have had too much to drink."

"We both know I'm right. so tell me why do you deny who you are?"

"I don't know" I said turning around I walked away

"Anyway" He called from behind "My name is Daniel

I quickly walked back to the orphanage not looking behind me fearing that the man would still be there. Well he wasn't a man exactly. I guess he had a strong build but his face looked younger almost like a boy, He couldn't be much older that I am. His face was quite nice. I thought to myself slowly, and his eyes they looked so, so i don't know secretive it made me want to know more about him. Then there was also the fact of how he knew I was half demon. Was it possible that he was too?

"No that is ludicrous" i said quietly

* * *

"Cassia you are late arriving home" said Mrs Lidia

"sorry mam, my shift ran a little late" I lied

"we were all quite worried, you could 'have been abducted like that girl in the newspaper"

"I know Mrs Lidia and I am very sorry"

I could feel here dark brown eyes piercing my skin as I walked do the hallway to my room. It was very uncomfortable, It was so hard to lie to her because it was like she knew you where lying. It drives me crazy!

**Thanks for reading Hope you enjoyed it!**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW: The daughter of this demon?**

I knew he existed I just knew it. Not only was he alive but he was close too, only a short ways away. I jumped off the park bench I was sitting on and ran all the way to the huge manner. Huffing and puffing I reached the door. I waited a few minuets to get my composure then I knocked on the door. A few moments later the door opened to reveal a tall man in a butlers suit.

"May I help you?" He asked

I paused a moment before saying "I am looking for my father"

**DUN DUN DUNNNN**

**Wacha think? hope you liked it goodbye untill next chapter (which should be in a few days if you want an estimate 3 or 4)**

**Comment if you have any suggestions of ideas!**


End file.
